Magical Drabbles
by CADay
Summary: Read about all your favorite characters as my partner and I write a short scene every day. Rated T for future posts.
1. Forbidden Forest: CA Day

_Step into the shadow of the Forbidden Forest, and the temperature will automatically drop twenty degrees._

 _At night, there are at least seven werewolves in the Forest._

 _You-Know-Who himself is hiding out in the Dark Forest._

Tales of cousins and friends of older brothers whispered up and down the tables in the Great Hall. Hushed tones and wide eyes adding touches of fear to the stories. Seventh years with suppressed grins terrifying all of the first years.

Well, not all of them. The whispers never quite reached Luna Lovegood at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Looney Luna with her radish earrings and crazy father. Lovegood with the dead mother and invisible animals.

That was okay though. She wasn't as stupid or as crazy or as ignorant as they thought; she knew about all of the whispers, about her and the Forest and the rest of the mundane gossip. Gossip that cut and was meant to hurt others. Why were they like that? The other students? What was the point in hurting one another?

That was the question she asked herself as she laid on her back, barefoot in the meadow. The whereabouts of her shoes currently unknown. Stolen again by people wanting to hurt Looney Lovegood. That was all right though. She didn't need her shoes to lie on the grass and watch the sky darken through the opening in the canopy.

How many nights had she stayed out in the Forbidden Forest? Laid on a bed of moss and talked to her mother all night? Counted the stars and hoped that things would change for the better. They would, wouldn't they?

The stars began to peek out as the sun finished its descent for the day. There was her mother, three stars left of the North Star. She smiled softly as she laid back. Just another night in the Forest.


	2. Forbidden Forest: ECB

The forest was as lush as he remembered it, large trees blotting out the crescent moon hanging in the sky. Footsteps thudded softly through the air around him as he walked on his cane indenting the ground beneath him. The soft coo of an owl filled his ears as he parted through a hedge into the large clearing. There it was standing by the lake its tounge lapping at the water gently. Its fur a gleaming white and the horn atop its head sharp and dangerous. A shiver ran through his body. The unicorn was amazing, everything he'd hoped to see when he came out tonight. It made the past months not so dreary and dark. Almost made everything he'd done worth it.

He stepped forward pulling the gloves from his fingers and let his fingers brush over the wildflowers growing around him. Times had been so hard lately. Draco was rebelling and Narcissa had taken the manor in Wales with the divorce. He sighed letting cold air circling around him as he sunk to his knees, mud caked his pants but he couldn't be farther from caring. He shut his eyes and let the stress wrack his body.


	3. Malfoy Manor: CA Day

"I've gone and gotten myself turned around again." Arthur Weasley heaved a heavy sigh. This bloody mansion was like a maze. He'd lost Kingsley again. He was out of the section he was supposed to be checking. And he truly worried that he would fall into one of Malfoy's traps.

Arthur had been willing to bet his career on this raid, but they'd turned nothing up yet. Word must have gotten out that the Ministry had approved a raid on Malfoy manor; someone must have told Lucius Malfoy. And Malfoy in turn must have gotten rid of any and all things incriminating.

As always.

How many raids did this make? Three at least. Arthur knew, he just _knew_ , that Malfoy was at the top of the Death Eater ranks. So, why couldn't he ever find one single shred of evidence?

Yes, he knew that the Malfoys had "been under the Imperius Curse" during the first war, but MALFOY WAS STILL YOU-WHO-WHO'S! He had to be! You didn't just leave the ranks. Unless he pulled a Severus Snape, he always was and would always remain He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's.

Arthur sank into an armchair with a sigh. There was nothing; he would never catch Malfoy. The arse would always remain just beyond his reach.


	4. Malfoy Manor: ECB

He closed his eyes the smell of smoke and red wine wafting around him as music drifted in from the parlor. This was home in every sense of the word. Memories fluttered behind his eyelids as he rested. A little boy with platinum blond hair chasing a ball through the vast back yard and a young man chasing him. It was so simple then. When everything was starting and no one cared. Now the world was pressing on his shoulders and nothing he could do would relieve the pressure from his worn and tired body. He opened his eyes and took a sip of his wine taking in the room around him. At least he'd always have home.


	5. Hogwarts's Lake: CA Day

The sun began sinking low, casting golden rays across the still surface of the lake. Calm. Peaceful. Anything but how Ron felt inside.

So many things had gone wrong lately. But at least the world knew He was back. At what cost though?

He wiped a stray tear as the darkness around him began to deepen. He had come onto the grounds to get a moment to himself. Away from Harry's grieving and Hermione's worrying. Just a moment away.

The lake was so calm from above, but much like himself, he knew there was so much going on below the surface. Grindylows. Merpeople. The giant squid.

His stomach heaved as he thought of the giant tentacles. His arms were scarred. Forever. By those tentacles in the Department of Mysteries. There was no forgetting about what had happened. What they all had lost.

Sirius was dead. Harry was broken. The Death Eaters had hurt Hermione. Ron hated them.

Hated every last one of those filthy Pureblood maniacs. Hated Malfoy and the whole damn lot of em. Hated Kreacher for lying. Hated Umbridge for stalling them. Hated Snape for not saving them.

Hated Dumbledore for not getting there sooner. Hated Sirius for dying. Hated Harry for being so reckless. Hated himself for not doing more.

Ron balled his fists at his sides and shook with anger. Consumed by fire and hatred. Had the losses really been worth the gain? Had they really had to lose the last of his best mate's family just for the world to know You-Know-Who was back?

"Ron?"

Hermione's voice came gently from behind him. Fists uncurled, posture straightened, soft smile lifting his lips as he turned.

"Just coming."

Not a ripple on the lake's surface.


	6. Hogwarts's Lake: ECB

Silver reflected on the surface of the lake shining like a strip of stars. He had came here for the solitude and after the battle he needed nothing more. He knew he needed to be around his family especially after what had just went down but he couldn't bring himself to go. To leave this place of peace he had found. He watched the sky feeling the ground hit his back. "Its only a matter of time until they take me away." He closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the ground. Let them take him, nothing was worse than the last few months he'd endured. Nothing could be worth than being a prisoner in your own home. In your place of peace.


	7. Diagon Alley: CA Day

He stumbled along the uneven cobblestones, dazed and lost. He knew every shop he passed, who owned it, what they sold. And yet, he knew none of them. Nothing looked familiar. Nothing felt welcoming.

Albus had lost his way. He had turned his back on everything he held dear. He had hurt everyone he loved. Gellert. Aberforth. Ariana.

Ariana.

His poor, sweet little sister. Dead. Because of him. What if he had been the one that cast that fatal spell? He had to have been. He was so bent on stopping Gellert from hurting his family that he killed her.

His poor sister.

He stumbled on the pavement and fell to his knees before a shop. Ollivander's. Except it wasn't Ollivander's. The windows, dirty and cracked. The shelves within, bare. The door, boarded. The floors, dusty.

And in the midst of the filth stood Ariana.

Albus's heart clenched at the sight of her. "ARIANA!" He hit the cracked glass hard while his little sister simply stood staring. Why didn't she react? He hit harder and harder, trying to break into the shop.

"ARIANA PLEASE!"

And then she was gone.


	8. Diagon Alley: ECB

Small taps came from the cane as it hit the cobblestone path leading to the shop. "Draco hurry up and get your wand we haven't got all day." The words came out snappy and sharp and Draco sighed. He remembered a time when his father was more patient with him. "Yes father of course." Lucius watched as his son went into the store and got his wand. His mind was whirring at a thousand miles a minute. He had stacks of paper work to do and meetings to plan. He didn't have time to deal with school things. He watched as the wand chose Draco and a smile lifted his lips. His mind calmed as he watched his little boy get the tool he'd use his entire life. His heart swelled with proud. His boy had grown up.


	9. Broken Wands: CA Day

Snap.

No! Sirius's heart broke with the sound.

He was done. He was no longer a wizard. No longer a part of any society. He could never exist as a cast-out, a faux Muggle. He was on his own now.

"Azkaban."

The sentence was handed down from the Wizengamot, but it wasn't the worst thing that had come from it. Azkaban would be a cake walk, if it weren't for everything else.

He had been Secret Keeper.

He had told James to switch to Peter.

It was his fault James and Lily were dead.

He had let Peter kill all those Muggles.

He hadn't avenged James and Lily.

He hadn't fulfilled his role as Harry's godfather.

And now he wasn't a wizard.

His life had completely come unraveled. And now his wand was lying on the podium in pieces.

For the first time in years, Sirius Black hung his head and cried.


	10. Broken Wands: ECB

Beautiful wood that shone like the midday sun and power only a wizard could even fathom. He held the wand between his fingers the wood slick but sturdy. "You thought you could come into my home you filthy little mud blood." His voice came out calm and controlled sending a wave of fear through the young girl at his feet. Air breezed between his long slender fingers as he twirled the wand lazily before snapping it in two,"Now Draco. Escort her out." The young boy did as his father had demanded pulling the kicking screaming girl from the room. Lucius sneered and threw the pieces away. Trash always made its way in but he'd always get it out one way or another.


	11. Snow: CA Day

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Percy growled softly and jumped up, jerking his head out the window. "WILL YOU BLOODY WELL STO-"

The twins grinned and high-fived each other while their older brother spluttered.

"Ah, come off it, Perce. It's Christmas holiday! Quit reading and come with us! We'll only be young once!"

Percy pulled his head back in with a huff. Sure, life was all fun and games. For them maybe. He couldn't wait to see them at Hogwarts. Then they would understand. He was taking real classes AND trying to work his way to prefect and later Head Boy.

He shook his head and went back to reading about the history of Hogwarts. Let them play in the godawful snow. It was too cold and wet for him anyway. He'd catch a cold if he played outside.

Though...

His eyes slipped back toward his window and the clear blue sky. The white powder still speckled across the glass. The distant snow-covered treetops.

The twins really did need to be taught a lesson...

His mother's eyes grew huge as he rushed through the house, a whirlwind of heavy clothes. He was going to obliterate them with his snowballs! After all, he had read the best way to pack them.


	12. Snow: ECB

Soft white flakes fell around him as he watched her gather the snow into a pile and push it together. Shed been at the snowman for over an hour without stopping even once. His eyes took all of her in. She was so small and dainty and her hair shone so beautifully. Chest tightening and eyes shining with love he pulled out the ring walking up to her,"Beatrice my love may I talk to you?" She turned and looked up at him her eyes curious and sweet,"Yes what is it?" He smiled down at her before kneeling and taking her hands gently,"Beatrice I love you more than anyone I have ever met. Your smile lights up my day and sends my heart into frenzies. I need to ensure you are mine forever. Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and a smile spread acrost her face,"Yes Lucius. Yes." He kissed her with a passion that burned into his soul and wouldn't ease. His. Forever.


	13. Worms: CA Day

"Sirius Black. How did you even get worms?"

Remus heaved a sigh as the black dog looked up at him pitifully and whimpered. He really had his act down.

"You realize how much you're going to hate this medicine, right?"

Another whimper. He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be absolutely disgusting.

"Fine. I'll go buy the medicine, but if you even think about unleashing worms in my house, I will make you sleep outside. And I mean it."

He used his no-joke voice. The one that he only broke out in matters of life and death. Like it would mean Sirius's life if Remus caught his worms.

The dog whimpered more and rolled on its back, its belly bulging uncomfortably. Remus quirked a small sad smile and tenderly rubbed the furry stomach.

"I'm sorry, love."

He sighed again, his heart aching.

"Sometimes I wish you were really him, though."


	14. Worms: ECB

He wasn't going to get mad. He was not going to get mad. "Now Draco. Tell me again. Why did you bring earth worms into my home?" His voice was calm and cold and controlled. Soft silver eyes met their match a soft smile pressing at the little boys lips,"Because father! Look at them!" He held up the worms and Lucius shuddered,"That is filthy behavior Draco. Get them out of my house. Now!" He bit his tounge trying to keep his anger from flaring again. Draco looked down and rushed from the house. A sigh escaped Lucius as he went and got a glass of wine. Sometimes being important was awful. He took a big drink and looked into the mirror. Damned worms.


	15. Roses: CA Day

_Beauty, why do tears grace your lovely cheeks?_

 _What words have been said to wound your sweet heart?_

 _Know now, these tears do not make you seem weak;_

 _Your great sadness only sets you apart._

 _Pain does show the depths of your emotions,_

 _Proving you a beauty beyond your skin;_

 _As lovely as any without potions_

 _I hope that my words your heart do win_

 _Just know, you're as lovely as any rose,_

 _Your wit as formidable as a thorn;_

 _I would risk pain if it was me you chose_

 _Of course, I know it is a hope forlorn_

 _My dear rose, much too beautiful for me,_

 _Thank you for letting me see your beauty._

 _~F.L._

Alice gently hugged the parchment to her chest. Frank Longbottom had called her his rose! How could he think she wouldn't want him? She had to go find him to tell him yes!


	16. Roses: ECB

Velvety petals grown to be a soft lilac. He sniffed the roses and smiled. She would love these. He made his way into the manor putting his cloak up and going to the room shared with his beloved Beatrice. "Bumblebee I'm home!" He poked his head and smiled. There she was a book in hand her beautiful hair pulled back showing off her face. His heart melted and tightened at the same time. She looked up at him with wide warm eyes,"Hi love!" Her eyes went to the roses and her grin widened. "Oh Lucius!" She shot from the bed and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and smiled. He was finally happy. Years after the war and finally he was happy to be alive.


	17. Spare Parchment: CA Day

"I don't think I can do the math in my head. Do you have a bit of spare parchment?"

Lily Evans's voice rang clear through the room to James Potter. So she needed some spare parchment? He could give her some and be her hero!

Except...

He didn't have a single scrap of parchment.

"Quick, mates, I need some parchment! Hurry!"

Moony looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Do you honestly believe we packed our parchment to Hogsmeade?"

That made Sirius snigger. It wasn't often that Remus made a retort like that.

Meanwhile, Peter was digging through his pockets until he found some. He produced a tiny piece of scrap parchment like one would pull a golden chalice from their robes.

James seized it, grinning. "See, Wormtail? I knew there was a reason we kept you around."

He winked and loped off to Evans. "Hey, Evans! Did you need some parchment?"

She looked up from scribbling down numbers. "No, I found some. Thanks, though."

James went back to his mates, utterly crushed. Sirius patted his back with a grin, "Better luck next time, Prongs."


	18. Spare Parchment: ECB

The quill went acrost the page with ease as she mapped the star chart. She looked up and cursed. Shed messed up. "LUCIUS!" The tall blond ran in his hair soaked and a towel wrapped around his waist,"What is it!?" She peeked up at him sheepishly,"Where do we keep the spare parchment?" He sighed in relief and thought,"I keep some in my office." He took her hand and led her down there before sifting through his desk. His fingers brushed something wrapped. He pulled it out and smiled handing her the present,"Forgot to give you this." She cocked her head,"It isn't my birthday." He smiled,"Its just cause." She smiled and opened it gasping. A new telescope. She looked up at him and he handed her the paper,"Spare Parchment?"


	19. Honeyduke's: CA Day

Lily Evans strolled through Honeyduke's, simply browsing. She wasn't really in a sweets mood, but the rest of the girls had abandoned her. That was okay though.

She twirled a sugar quill between her fingers. She would just get one of these. She went to pay for it, and that's when she saw them.

Crystalized pineapple slices.

The man saw her eyeing them and smiled, "Oh? Would you like a box?"

She nodded and paid. Then she made her way back to the castle and the Potions Master's office.

Deep coughing came from the other side of the door as she rapped lightly. A sallow-faced Professor Slughorn opened the door, holding a handkerchief over his cough.

"Miss Evans," he paused to cough more, "Wh-what a surprise. To what do I owe this-" More coughing. "Honor?"

He looked awful. He'd lost quite a bit of weight. His hair had lost most of its luster. His eyes were dulled. She was almost certain if she were to touch his face, it would be feverish.

"Sir, have you been to see Madam Pomfrey?"

He shook his head and turned, "No need. I'm perfectly fine." He stifled a cough, "C-come in, m'dear."

She smiled softly as she followed him. Silly man. He sat in his overstuffed armchair and smiled faintly at her.

"Now, I'm certain you're not here to chat with an old man."

She handed him the bag. "I brought you something, Professor. I know they're your favorite."

He dug into the bag and his face lit up with genuine happiness. "Thank you, Miss Evans."

She smiled softly and turned to leave. "I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to send down some medicine." And then she left.


	20. Honeyduke's: ECB

Chocolate! She had to find the right chocolate! It was his birthday and dammit he was going to be eating his favorite chocolate on it! She ran through the aisles looking over ever kind there was. It wasn't until she hit the back aisle of the last row that she found it. Her heart thudded happily as she grabbed up all they had and raced back to the counter paying for it.

Back at the house Lucius was laid on the couch reading when he heard a pop and suddenly there was a Beatrice on him. She grinned widely and handed him the bag,"Open it!" Lucius chuckled looking up into the beautiful eyes. "Alright then." He pulled back the rumpled paper grinning like a mad man,"Beatrice you didn't have to." Her grin widened as she kissed him deeply slipping a melted piece of chocolate into his mouth,"I wanted to!"


	21. Meeting the Parents: CA Day

"Your mother is scary!"

Frank chuckled and pulled Alice to him. "My mother is scary? Yours is terrifying!"

She laughed at that. "She is not! Don't let her hear you say that. You'll encourage her."

He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. God he loved this girl. And once he talked to her father today, he might even be marrying her sometime soon. There was a war going on after all.

"Do you think he likes me?"

It came out soft. A whisper really. There was no way he could marry her if her father didn't like him. He wanted to have his permission and his blessing. And Alice wanted a real wedding with her parents there.

And if he didn't marry her soon, they could all be dead before he got the chance. You-Know-Who was getting more and more supporters. People were disappearing. Entire Muggle families murdered. There were even of Inferi and Giants and Werewolves being recruited. There was no denying it: the Wizarding World was at war.

Alice smiled softly and nodded, "Of course he likes you. How could he not?"

She didn't know the carnage on his mind. Or his intentions in his heart. He smiled and sighed softly. She was so perfect. Sweet. Kind hearted. He hoped she would agree to marry him.

He hoped her father would let him marry her.


	22. Meeting the Parents: ECB

Snape manor. His eyes went over the large house and took in a deep breath. He'd spent half his life at this house and now he certainly didn't want to go in there. Beatrice led him in yelling for her father. Severus came out and looked the two over making Lucius wince. "Yes?" Severus asked looking at Beatrice. She blushed and looked over at Lucius who swallowed,"Severus. I am dating your daughter." Severus cocked a brow and looked between them, "Damn. My son in law will be older than me." He shook his head,"Like this family wasn't weird enough already."


	23. Death Eater: CA Day

"You did WHAT?"

The boy cringed, his eyes welling with tears. "I thought you of all people would understand, Sirius!" He jerked his sleeve down over the disgusting tattoo. Burn. Whatever the hell it really was. A curse, that's what it was.

Why didn't Sirius understand though? He was supposed to his big brother! He was supposed to be there for him when Regulus really needed him!

"Understand? You just gave your life to a murdering maniac!"

"For our family! I was wrong. You couldn't ever understand that. You couldn't understand how you break their hearts." Regulus fought the tears hard. He didn't want Sirius to see him cry.

Sirius growled softly and shook his head. "Damn their hearts! The best thing you could have done was leave like me. Leave the family legacy behind. Because when this war is over, you'll be branded a criminal. You'll be put in Azkaban forever."

The boy trembled. Azkaban? Where the dementors fed off happiness and made people relive the worst moments of their life? He couldn't. He would break. And he knew it.

"Sirius, you have to help me. You have to save me. Please!"

Sirius gave a bitter smile. "You've already given your life to Him. You've been branded. You're beyond help."

Regulus broke. He couldn't. Couldn't hold it back. Couldn't face what he had done. He was more like Sirius than he was his parents. But he'd done this for _their_ love and _their_ pride.

Sirius's face softened slightly as he pulled his younger brother into a hug. "I'm sorry, Regulus. You know I love you, and it's going to break my heart when you die. Because that's what you've done. You've signed your own death sentence." He held him tighter as his own eyes welled up, "I should kill you right now. Spare you the torture later."

Regulus sniffled and gently pulled away, pulling his sleeve back up. "I'll fix this. I'll make it right somehow. For you, Sirius. I will. I promise."

He would. He had to. For himself and his brother.


	24. Death Eater: ECB

Lucius looked into the fog the other death eaters around him. "Severus its time." He pulled away from the group and started down the lane. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes,"Well be free Severus." Snape nodded,"Yes we will be." They faced each other wands drawn. "AVADA KADAVRA!" They yelled in unison as green filled the alleyway and their bodies dropped. They were completely free now. No more dark lord or orders to obey. No more time spent killing innocent people. Free.


End file.
